HUNTERS' CHRISTMAS
by marianclea
Summary: Team Free Will... Un conte de Noël...Dean et Cas au coeur de la tourmente... Amusez-vous bien !


**HUNTERS CHRISTMAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello à tous !<strong>

**Meilleurs vœux pour 2015 ! Que cette année vous apporte joie, bonheur, prospérité, et le principal, la santé, le moteur de nos vies !**

**Cette histoire aurait dû être publiée plus tôt mais j'ai été privée d'électricité pendant une demi-journée. Ensuite je partais en voyage où une tempête de neige a causé des dégâts sur les modes de télécommunication et enfin j'ai chopé un virus grippal qui m'a clouée littéralement au lit… **

**Bref, la période de fêtes de fin d'année est close mais je vous propose quand même ce one-shot pour vous remercier de me lire, de me mettre en favori ou simplement de me suivre dans mes publications aléatoires. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. <strong>

**Format : One shot.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humour**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel. **

**Cet os ne s'inscrit pas dans une saison particulière. Il prend place dans la vie quotidienne de nos boys.**

**Je tiens à préciser que pour des raisons propres à mon récit, certains personnages de la série n'ont pas connu de fin tragique. **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Un merci tout particulier à mon amie Barjy pour son indéfectible soutien <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>25 Décembre - Dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.<strong>

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé en ce lieu de savoir ancestral, Samuel Winchester prenait son temps pour émerger de son sommeil souvent parsemé de cauchemars.

Ouvrant ses orbes troublés, il fixait pendant quelques minutes le plafond de sa chambre savourant ces quelques instants de répit qui lui permettaient de se réveiller complètement avant d'étirer un à un tous les membres de son corps. Avec précaution, il s'asseyait et se levait de son lit aux couvertures tire-bouchonnées.

Dans la salle de bains attenante, il faisait un brin de toilette, chassant les relents de son sommeil capricieux. Tout en essuyant avec douceur ses joues, il contemplait ses traits tirés dans le miroir, les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux et mangeaient son visage, les fines rides qui apparaissaient au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

A le voir dans cet état, il était difficile de concevoir qu'il n'avait pas encore la trentaine. Détachant rapidement son regard de ce reflet peu flatteur, il poussait un soupir profond. Il avait beau avoir sous la main d'innombrables ouvrages se référant à la sorcellerie et à d'autres sortilèges inconnus des initiés, il n'était pas narcissique au point de vouloir rétablir cette jeunesse qui lui avait été gâchée. Volée.

Chaque cicatrice, chaque ridule, était autant de preuves qu'il était encore en vie. Quand bien même cette dernière n'avait pas été choisie.

Rituel immuable, son estomac se mettait toujours à émettre des sons plaintifs à cet instant précis. Comme si il ne devait pas s'attarder plus que de raison sur cet aspect malheureux de son existence.

Et ce matin était identique au précédent.

Un sourire en coin, il écouta distraitement les gargouillis de son ventre et s'en retourna dans sa chambre.

A la hâte, il passa un t-shirt sur ses larges épaules qu'il avait déposé sur un porte-vêtements et enfila un pantalon souple qui traînait en-dessous.

A présent, son estomac criait ouvertement famine, signe qu'il avait encore une fois oublié de se nourrir convenablement. Et il allait devoir manger plus que sa ration quotidienne pour arriver à le contenter.

Une chance pour lui, il était seul dans le bunker.

Sinon Dean lui serait déjà tombé dessus comme à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait à sauter les repas. Non pas que celui-ci se nourrisse mieux de son côté mais lui au moins prenait des protéines et pas simplement de « la bouffe de lapin » comme il aimait à dénommer la salade et autres verdures que Sam ingurgitait à longueur de temps.

Tout en se préparant tranquillement une cafetière de café qui saurait le tenir éveillé, il ouvrit machinalement son pc portatif qu'il avait posé sur la table de la cuisine et avisa la date qui s'affichait dessus.

25 décembre.

Le jour de Noël.

Son regard s'attrista. Son visage se ferma. Sa bouche se plissa en une mince fente.

Aujourd'hui serait un jour comme les autres.

Ainsi en était-il dans leur famille depuis que le démon aux yeux jaunes, Azazel, avait mis à feu et à sang leur vie. Il y avait de cela plus de vingt ans. Reléguant ce qui faisait la joie des fêtes de fin d'année et de Noël en particulier, à un simple souvenir.

Détachant ses yeux de l'écran, il préféra éteindre le tout. Inutile de chercher quoi que ce soit comme affaire intéressante ce jour. Le petit monde virtuel serait en effervescence, envahi par les innombrables messages d'amour, de paix, d'amitié qui circulaient en cette date. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les voir ou de les lire.

Son cœur se serra imperceptiblement à cette pensée qui l'envahissait. Il ne devait pas ressasser le passé en vain. Il n'en sortirait rien de bon. Il le savait.

Pourtant, une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, il aimerait qu'un peu de bonheur illumine leur vie. Si ce que lui et son frère traversaient comme épreuves pouvait être qualifié de « vie ».

Refermant d'un coup sec le pc, il se dirigeait vers le salon lorsque le bip de la cafetière résonna à ses oreilles, lui indiquant que le café était prêt à être consommé.

Faisant demi-tour, il se saisit d'une tasse propre qui était posée sur la desserte et il s'en servit un. Remplissant la tasse à ras-bord. Se rassasiant de l'odeur douce-amère qui s'en échappait par volute.

Puis il s'en fut avec son précieux breuvage vers le canapé qui avait été installé dans un coin du salon.

Le posant sur la table basse avec précaution, il s'assit dans un coin du canapé et allongea ses longues jambes sur le dessus, ses pieds dépassant des accoudoirs. Décidément, il ne trouverait jamais un canapé capable de prendre sa grande carcasse en entier. Esquissant un sourire à cette pensée, il attrapa le plaid qui gisait là et les recouvrit.

Après tout, il était encore tôt et son manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir. Au moins si jamais il cédait aux bras de Morphée, il n'attraperait pas froid aux pieds.

Tendant le bras vers la tasse encore brûlante, il attrapa au passage la télécommande à portée de main et alluma la télévision dans un réflexe.

Ni lui, ni Dean n'étaient de grands consommateurs de la petite lucarne.

En général, elle leur servait de fond sonore, couvrant les bruits qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils nettoyaient une pièce d'arme. Même si lui aimait à regarder des émissions dites éducatives ou instructives bien qu'il n'en prenne jamais le temps.

Parfois, ils leur arrivaient de se retrouver ensemble devant un film mais cela était rarissime. Les chasses occupant toute la place. Seul Dean appréciait ouvertement de se mettre devant pour mater sa série préférée 'Docteur Sexy', le mercredi soir, une bière à la main ou bien pour se faire une petite 'soirée privée'.

Alors regarder les programmes télévisuels de Noël, n'en parlons même pas. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait guère envie de se prendre la tête sur une émission « réservée à l'élite intelligente » comme se plaisait à les moquer Dean. Et encore moins de visionner un documentaire animalier où immanquablement il aurait la gorge nouée de voir des animaux sans défense se faire dévorer par leurs congénères.

Quand bien même son métier de chasseur de monstre en tout genre l'avait aguerri, il restait malgré tout un être doué de sensibilité. Sensibilité qu'il cachait de son mieux face à un Dean dénué de tout sentiment de faiblesse ou du moins qui faisait semblant de l'être.

Zappant sur les chaînes, il finit par arrêter son choix sur une chaîne musicale qui proposait un medley des meilleures chansons de ces dernières décennies, tout en buvant quelques gorgées de sa boisson chaude.

Une fois vide, il posa doucement la tasse par terre.

Soudainement las, il n'avait plus la force de se relever pour en reprendre une seconde et il se donna un léger coup sur le front en réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas pris de quoi manger non plus, ce qui visiblement ne plaisait guère à son ventre qui grognait de nouveau sous ses doigts, jugeant le café comme un ingrédient insuffisant à le contenter.

Mais il n'avait clairement pas envie de l'écouter. Préférant se rencogner contre le dossier du canapé. Se réinstallant confortablement et se laissant bercer par les mélodies diffusées.

Rapidement, ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il finit par dormir d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, les muscles de son corps cédant enfin à l'appel de la nuit.

**XXX**

Ce furent des voix familières qui le tirèrent de son assoupissement.

Émergeant tant bien que mal de ce sommeil sans rêve, son premier réflexe fut d'appeler son frère à travers la pièce, la tête encore posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Dean ?

Aucune réponse.

Se redressant, il posa une main sur le dossier du canapé derrière lui et avisa les alentours.

Personne.

Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir entendu le son de sa voix. Et celle de Castiel aussi, dans le lointain.

Or ces derniers se trouvaient à des centaines de miles de là. Dans un coin paumé du Colorado. A la recherche de quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas le nom mais qui pouvait présager le pire.

Tout ça à cause d'un article de presse qui avait présenté une histoire à dormir debout et qui ne collait pas à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de chasser. Ce qui, comme de bien entendu, avait titillé l'attention de son frère qui avait décidé de vérifier tout ça.

Il le voyait encore, avec son bagout habituel, lui rappeler sur un ton docte : « On ne sait jamais Sam ! J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'une nouvelle Apocalypse nous tombe encore au coin du nez. Donc je pars. Et Castiel vient avec moi ! A nous deux, nous aurons tôt fait d'éclaircir les faits, j'en suis sûr... ». Et cinq minutes plus tard, l'impala disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière, la musique d'AC/DC poussée à fond.

Depuis, il était là. Seul. Travaillant sur des enquêtes non résolues, établissant de nouvelles cartographies, lisant des heures durant les ouvrages qui étaient rassemblés en ce lieu si peu ordinaire.

Son instinct siffla et son cerveau se mit immédiatement en branle.

Quelque chose clochait. Définitivement.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas eu de coup de téléphone de son frère depuis la veille au matin. Étrange. Lui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'appeler pour s'assurer qu'il se portait bien. Comme si il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même.

Il devait les contacter. Et vite. S'assurer que tout se passait bien de leur côté. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un symptôme de son épuisement physique.

Il se levait déjà pour prendre son téléphone portable qu'il avait probablement laissé sur une des tables de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il aperçut une masse sombre au coin de la table basse.

Il se figea en reconnaissant son mobile.

Son téléphone n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Il était certes fatigué mais pas au point de ne pas se souvenir d'où il rangeait ses affaires.

Le fixant comme si l'objet aurait pu lui apporter la réponse à son interrogation muette, il finit par s'en saisir et l'ouvrit.

Aucun appel en absence. Aucun message.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel automatique et tomba immédiatement sur la boîte vocale de Dean. Il fit de même sur l'appareil de l'ange. Même résultat.

Sentant une vague de froid s'insinuer dans ses veines, il fit quelques pas dans le salon. Il devait vérifier quelque chose.

Remontant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier principal, il scruta avec attention toutes les ouvertures menant sur l'extérieur. Apparemment aucune force, qu'elle soit hostile ou amicale, n'avait tenté de s'introduire en ce lieu. Les sceaux et autres protections diverses étaient bien en place.

Au pas de course, il se rendit dans ce qu'ils appelaient couramment « la salle de contrôle ». Tous les voyants étaient au vert.

Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Il savait le lieu sécurisé contre les démons et autres joyeusetés mais là il y avait autre chose. Il en était convaincu. C'était à la lisière de sa compréhension. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle lui échappait. Sans cesse.

Il rebroussait chemin lorsque leurs voix se firent de nouveau entendre. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit qu'ils criaient mais il n'en n'était pas certain, les voix étaient comme étouffées.

Cette fois-ci, la situation devenait délicate et urgente. Voire irréaliste mais qu'était la norme dans leur réalité ?

Il ne les appellerait pas sachant que c'était inutile. Ils n'étaient pas là. Du moins pas physiquement.

Non, il devait procéder autrement et déterminer leur localisation. Et pour cela, il devait réfléchir calmement.

Retournant dans le salon à la vitesse de l'éclair, il s'installa sur une des tables de la bibliothèque qui jouxtait la pièce. Posant chaque élément en sa possession sur une feuille de papier.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se retenait de jurer lorsque son esprit lui proposa plusieurs propositions, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Si ça se trouve, ces idiots s'étaient fait avoir par une sorcière qui avait dû leur jeter un sort d'invisibilité ou du même gabarit et ces abrutis n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir l'emmerder, hantant les couloirs du bunker pour qu'il comprenne.

En vain.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il jeta l'éponge et entreprit de se faire réchauffer un café et de manger un morceau avant de tomber d'inanition.

Décidément, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ces deux crétins.

Il revenait de la cuisine les bras chargés de victuailles lorsque pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure, il les entendit.

Encore.

Lâchant un profond soupir d'exaspération, il prit sur lui de ne pas leur crier d'aller se faire voir quand un détail lui sauta aux oreilles.

Les voix. Elles étaient curieusement plus proches. Plus audibles également.

Avec espoir, il se remit à courir vers les sons. Il s'avançait dans le salon lorsqu'il comprit d'où elles provenaient. Contournant la pièce, il se rendit près du canapé.

Et là, les yeux ronds, Samuel Winchester se statufia devant l'écran du téléviseur.

Face à lui, en miniature, Castiel et Dean s'affrontaient comme à l'accoutumée. Inconscients d'être à l'image, exposés au vu et au su de tous.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là, il devait reconnaître que la personne à l'origine de cette aventure devait être puissante et surtout qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour des plus caustique.

Ayant une idée du commanditaire de par ce qui lui était présenté, il se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Parce que là, il avait fait fort. Très fort.

D'ailleurs à voir le visage décomposé de Dean, il avait placé la barre haute. Très haute. Et il plaignait le pauvre Castiel qui allait une fois encore payer les pots cassés alors qu'il n'y serait pour rien !

**XXX**

**Dans un coin paumé du Colorado…**

A des centaines de miles du bunker, Dean et Castiel se disputaient pour la millième fois de la journée.

Cette chasse était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village où les évènements avaient été rapportés, tout allait de mal en pis.

Et voilà que trouver un hébergement pour la nuit était devenue une sinécure. En cette période de l'année, la majorité des hôtels était soit complets, soit fermés. Dean avait même fini par croire qu'ils devraient dormir dans l'impala ce qui le rendait fébrile jusqu'au bout des ongles. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent une pancarte branlante à l'extérieur de la bourgade.

Une auberge ayant des disponibilités à quelques miles de là, en plein cœur de la forêt.

Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Cas qui était assis sur le siège passager avant d'opter pour ce choix qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un. Ce dernier regardait les alentours. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, il distinguait la pâleur des traits de l'ange. Depuis qu'il avait choisi de se rebeller contre les siens, préférant l'humanité à l'éternité, ses pouvoirs s'amenuisaient. Sa grâce aussi. Bien qu'il n'en parle jamais. Se murant dans le silence dès que le sujet était abordé. Fichu entêté angélique qu'il était !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il avait baragouiné quelques mots pour la forme et s'était engagé sur la voie indiquée.

Evidemment un problème ne survenant jamais seul, son bébé les avait lâchés en pleine cambrousse, au milieu d'arbres à l'allure sinistre et aux frondaisons enneigés. Ca avait commencé par quelques à-coups qu'il avait tenté de corriger à sa manière avant que le moteur ne décide de caler purement et simplement, les enlisant dans les congères.

Maugréant, il était sorti de la voiture, claquant la portière dans un signe de colère manifeste. Il avait ouvert le coffre et attrapé une lampe torche avant de revenir vers l'avant. D'un geste familier, il avait ouvert le capot et commencé à chercher l'origine de la panne. Rien. Rien n'indiquait que le moteur soit mort ou en mauvais état de fonctionnement.

Dépité, il avait refermé d'un coup sec le capot, s'essuyant les mains sur le chiffon que lui tendait Castiel qui l'avait rejoint et observé dans un silence habituel.

- Alors ?, avait formulé l'ange.

- Que dalle. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas mécanique, avoua Dean.

- Que faisons-nous ? Il fait plutôt froid ici et la route me semble plutôt peu fréquentée, constata Castiel, le regard fixé dans le lointain.

- Bien vu Einstein !, lui répondit-il narquois.

- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean.

- Ne cherche pas, va !, ragea celui-ci se retenant de se taper le front en songeant à Castiel et ses incompréhensions.

- Mais…, deux yeux céruléens le fixant en vain.

- Laisse tomber, Cas ! Prenons le nécessaire dans le coffre et hâtons-nous. Logiquement on est à moins d'un mile de l'auberge. En marchant vite, on devrait être là-bas d'ici peu. Il est hors de question que je finisse congeler dans un lieu pareil. Donc exécution !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils avaient suivi la route ou du moins ce qui s'y apparentait. Grimpant sur les monticules de neige qui se dressaient parfois devant eux. A la réflexion, l'impala n'aurait jamais été jusqu'ici si elle avait été en état de marche. Ils auraient dû l'abandonner à un moment ou à un autre.

Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel le suivait, ombre silencieuse marchant dans ses traces. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec un Dean dans un tel état de nerfs. Autant le laisser s'épuiser et ensuite, ils parleraient. Enfin ils essaieraient.

Tout en gravissant un nouveau terre-plein, Dean, lui, s'interrogeait. Cette panne n'était pas naturelle. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Son mobile n'avait pas de réseau, c'était un fait. Et même si ce qui les entourait limitait le passage des ondes, il n'en croyait rien. Une puissance ancestrale était à l'œuvre ici. Mais quoi, telle était la question. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il avait le sentiment d'être observé en permanence. Machinalement, il porta la main à son fusil et resserra son poing autour de la crosse. Quoi que ce soit, il ne mourrait pas sans combattre. Et Castiel non plus. C'était une certitude.

- Ne traînons pas Cas !, lança-t-il dans des volutes blanches tout en accélérant le rythme.

Ils devaient marcher. Marcher jusqu'à cette putain d'auberge… Et prier pour qu'il y ait un téléphone en état de marche. Il devait à tout prix contacter Sam.

Qu'est-ce qui le décida à se retourner ? Il ne le sut jamais. Mais son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seul. Seul dans cette forêt aux mille yeux invisibles.

Son esprit hurla : « putain, où est-ce qu'il est encore barré ? » bientôt suivi d'un « Cassssssssssssss ! » tonitruant dont l'écho se perdit dans les cimes.

Se tournant dans tous les sens, il ne vit rien. Aucune trace de pas qui s'éloignait. Rien qui n'indiqua qu'il ait pu être enlevé. Bordel de merde ! C'était quoi cette histoire ! On ne disparaissait pas comme ça ! Et puis depuis quand il se tapait la route seul ? Quel mauvais chasseur il était ! Vraiment vieillir n'était pas la panacée. Et voilà que maintenant il perdait son ange. Non, non, ce n'était pas son ange. Enfin, pas comme ça du moins… Oh et puis zut ! Il pouvait bien le dire dans sa tête à défaut de le lui avouer, non ? Il ne faisait de mal à personne ainsi. Et surtout pas à Lui.

Autant de questions qui le tarabustaient mais qui demeuraient sans réponse.

Il trépigna sur ses pieds quelques instants, enlevant la neige qui s'attachait à ses rangers, hésitant à rebrousser chemin pour déterminer à quel moment cela avait pu se produire. Mais il décida finalement d'avancer. Revenir sur ses pas ne servirait à rien. Et présentement, il avait besoin de secours immédiat.

Serrant sa prise sur son arme, il baissa la tête et se mit à courir. A l'aveugle. Cette route devait bien mener quelque part.

Combien de temps erra-t-il, il finit par en perdre le décompte. Etourdi par le froid et la fatigue, il s'affala dans la neige au pied d'un grand arbre et s'évanouit.

Il ne vit pas l'ombre se glisser près de lui, le prendre dans ses bras et l'emporter avec lui vers les hautes tours d'un château qui se trouvait à proximité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait jour. Il faisait bon. Un feu de cheminée crépitait dans l'âtre. Il était à l'abri.

Il se redressa à ce mot : « abri ».

Ouvrant grand les yeux, il chercha par automatisme son arme sous l'oreiller mais n'y trouva rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Où était Cas ?

Posant une main sur son front pour évaluer sa fièvre, il se frotta les yeux de l'autre main et entreprit de se lever et de s'habiller. Il devait remercier son sauveur et lui expliquer pour Cas. Il devait partir à sa recherche, séance tenante.

- Vous n'allez pas sortir dans cette tenue quand même, ni prendre une tasse de thé ?, s'éleva une voix de femme dans la quarantaine.

Surpris dans son élan, Dean se retourna et chercha d'où venait la voix, détachant chaque syllabe en criant :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?

- Eh bien devant vous, mon garçon ! Ouvrez donc les yeux !

- Je ne vois rien, répondit Dean d'une voix grave. Et je n'ai pas vraiment d'humour. Alors soit vous sortez de votre cachette, soit vous risquez de perdre gros, tout en cherchant des yeux une arme avec laquelle riposter.

- Ca, je pense que ça s'adresse plutôt à vous !

- Comment ?, osa-t-il. C'est une menace ?

Un rire de gorge fusa et il avisa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Rien à part une armoire dans le fond, un chandelier, une pendule et une tasse fumante sur un plateau. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

- Allez mon garçon, un petit effort, reprit la voix. Baissez les yeux ! Encore !

Et il la vit.

Rutilante, pas très grande mais large, le bec verseur penché vers lui. Sur une desserte à côté du lit.

Et son cerveau grilla sous la révélation.

Devenait-il fou ? Ce qui en soit était fort probable au vu de son existence chaotique et le nombre de fois où il était passé de vie à trépas.

Non, cette fois, Sam allait définitivement se foutre de sa pomme pour le restant de ses jours. Des objets qui parlent ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne manquait plus que des petits hommes verts et une soucoupe volante et ce serait la totale. Même lui se moquerait du quidam qui lui dirait un truc pareil.

Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Non, non et non. Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination malade. Puis il les rouvrit.

Mais la réalité était là. Belle et bien là.

Avec précaution, il approcha ses doigts de la théière et la toucha. La palpant pour s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une vue de son esprit perturbé. Manquant la lâcher lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

- Veuillez me reposer immédiatement, je vous prie ! Cela ne se fait pas. Enfin, votre mère ne vous a donc jamais appris à bien vous comporter avec une dame ?

- Une dame ?, tiqua Dean.

- Oui, une dame. Que croyez-vous que je sois ?

- Une théière, répondit-il par réflexe.

- C'est mon apparence actuelle, c'est vrai. Depuis ce sort… Mais avant tout je suis une dame. Et vous me devez un minimum de respect.

- Okay, et votre petit nom, c'est quoi ?, décidant de jouer le jeu, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

- Madame Samovar, la gouvernante.

- Je vois, dit-il en se retenant surtout de rire. Et je peux savoir comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? Et d'ailleurs où je suis pendant qu'on y est ?

- C'est le maître qui vous a amené ici, commença une voix plus grave qui se trouvait à sa gauche le faisant sursauter. Vous faisiez peine à voir dans vos habits trempés. Vous déliriez. Il a dit de prendre soin de vous et il est reparti.

- Et vous êtes ?, avisant la pendule qui s'était mise à avancer vers lui.

- Le majordome du château, jeune homme.

- Le majordome du château, ben voyons !, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il n'y a pas de château dans le Colorado. Donc je me répète : où suis-je ?

- Comme on vous l'a dit, dans le château du maître. Vous êtes notre sauveur. Celui qui nous rendra la liberté, annonça avec verve et joie le chandelier qui s'était allumé tout seul et qu'il décida de surnommer Lumière.

- Vous plaisantez là, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara-t-il tout en sondant du regard les objets rassemblés autour de lui.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Ce dernier s'éternisant, il finit par reprendre la parole, pinçant ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez pour réfléchir. Toute cette histoire le tuerait, si ce n'était déjà fait.

- En imaginant que je vous crois, comment suis-je censé vous aider ? Je ne sais même pas où je me trouve. Je ne connais pas le sort dont vous êtes l'objet et surtout j'ai perdu mon ami en cours de route. Et c'est à lui que je me dois de penser en priorité. D'ailleurs, vous me faites penser que je dois sortir d'ici et partir à sa recherche.

- C'est impossible malheureusement !, le contra Lumière. Ainsi en est-il depuis que nous sommes cloîtrés ici.

- Ah je ne crois pas ! Vous ignorez à qui vous avez affaire ! Rien ne m'a jamais retenu nulle part, s'énerva Dean. Et ce n'est pas ce château qui le fera.

Dépassant les objets qui se trouvaient à ses côtés et qui tentaient de le retenir en vain, il se rua vers la porte de la chambre et en sortit, indifférent à sa tenue. Courant à travers les longs corridors et les escaliers à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. Porte de sortie qui prit la forme de la porte d'entrée principale. Il s'arrêta devant, souffla un bon coup et en tourna la poignée sans difficulté.

- Je le savais, hurla-t-il en fonçant vers le grillage qui se dressait dans le lointain.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes une fois de plus emballé, comme toujours, commença la pendule en regardant sévèrement Madame Samovar et Lumière puis se retournant vers la vitre, observant le jeune homme courir vers une liberté illusoire.

- Oh ça va, rabat-joie !, commenta Lumière.

- Le temps nous est compté, vous le savez. C'est ce soir ou jamais. Et seul cet homme s'est présenté en nos murs depuis des décennies, poursuivit Madame Samovar. Ce ne peut être que lui.

- J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme mais il ne croit en rien, affirma le majordome. Vous avez bien vu son attitude rebelle. Et que va dire le maître…

- Détrompez-vous ! Il croit en lui. Il l'ignore encore mais c'est de lui que viendra la solution, conclut Madame Samovar, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- En attendant il va falloir gérer les hormones de ce monsieur qui revient. Parce que vu la tête qu'il fait, je vous prie de croire qu'on n'est pas à l'abri d'une guerre, annonça platement Lumière en se détachant de la fenêtre.

Trois minutes plus tard, c'est un Dean furibond qui entra dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte dans ses gonds.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, mon garçon.

- Ta gueule le chandelier !

- Langage !, le fustigea Madame Samovar.

- Mais…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean fut contraint au silence par un simple regard de porcelaine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Madame Samovar avait de la poigne et savait y faire avec les hommes en général.

Se rasseyant sur le lit comme un enfant pris en faute, il se mit soudain à rire. Un rire puissant et surtout incontrôlable. Il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Sa vie était un désastre monumental et voilà qu'en plus il se retrouvait isolé dans un endroit mentionné sur aucune carte, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Sans Castiel. S'effondrant sur le lit, il se roula en boule. Indifférent aux objets qui le regardaient, décontenancés.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son bec sur son épaule. Une théière faire un câlin. Décidément, il aurait tout vu. Au début ce ne fut que murmure et puis il l'entendit lui parler doucement, l'apaisant de son mieux.

- Dean, vous devez vous battre. Ne lâchez pas prise, s'il vous plaît !

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, demanda-t-il à travers ses yeux brûlants de fatigue.

- Ce château, ce mystère qui nous entoure, ce sort qui nous lie y est sans doute pour quelque chose.

- Vous parlez de Sam n'est-ce pas lorsque vous me demandez de poursuivre la lutte ?, s'enquit-il pour la forme.

- Non. Pas de votre frère. Il sait déjà tout ceci, non ? Votre amour inconditionnel pour sa personne. Votre abnégation à son égard.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils s'observèrent. Sans dire un mot de plus. Comme si la théière lisait en lui. A cœur ouvert.

- Que voyez-vous en moi ?, osa finalement Dean à brûle-pourpoint.

- Ce que vous êtes. L'homme que vous fuyez mais qui résiste aux bourrasques et aux tempêtes. L'homme simple, aimant et vertueux derrière le masque de l'arrogance, de l'ironie et du mensonge.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Elle le fixa et acquiesça de la tête, enfin si on pouvait considérer son chef comme une tête.

- Quoi que vous pensiez de vous-même, vous avez tort. Certes vous n'êtes point parfait. Mais qui vous le demande ? Ce sont vos erreurs, vos faux-pas, vos maladresses qui vous font progresser sur le chemin de la vie. En reniant ce que vous êtes au plus profond de vous, vous passez à côté des merveilles de l'existence.

- Des merveilles de l'existence ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Que savez-vous de ma vie après tout ?, se fâcha-t-il, en proie à une inquiétude latente.

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour lire en vous, Dean. Votre peur panique du sentiment et de la relation brouille votre perception des choses. Vous vous dites qu'en écartant tout être de votre route, vous lui éviterez déconvenue ou pire mort. Mais qui êtes-vous pour décider à la place de cet autre ? Et pourtant malgré votre rejet constant, il y a un être qui vous suit pas à pas, ombre fidèle et familière, je me trompe ?

- J'ignore où il se cache cet être dont vous me parlez, répondit un peu trop vite Dean dont le malaise s'accentuait. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il existe, Madame Samovar.

- Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, voulez-vous Dean ?, le coupa la théière. Retrouvez-le et dites-lui ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Se taire ne fait pas fuir le danger.

- Quand bien même je le désirerais, il a disparu dans cette forêt qui borde le château et je suis coincé ici. Avec vous. Condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans ce monde onirique.

- Vous trouverez, Dean, lui répondit avec conviction cette dernière. Il le faut. Pour vous, pour lui, pour nous.

Elle descendit du lit et se retira, le laissant seul. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il finit par s'endormir et se réveilla au crépuscule, un étrange frisson parcourant son corps.

A ses pieds, une tenue d'un autre âge était posée sur la courtepointe, accompagnée d'un mot à l'écriture déliée.

« _Rejoignez-moi à la salle de bal pour souper_ »

D'abord interdit, il finit par reposer le mot et s'habilla avec cette tenue qu'il qualifierait d'horrible chose bouffante aux reflets jaune d'or. Avec ce qu'il avait appris ces dernières heures, il en avait oublié son hôte. Hôte invisible qui lui avait, selon toute vraisemblance, sauvé la peau et à qui il devait au moins un merci de circonstance.

Et puis il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux de comprendre comment tout ceci était possible. Ce qui avait conduit ces personnes à être bloquée ici.

Tout sortilège avait son remède. Il suffisait de trouver le bon.

Dommage qu'il soit isolé. Que ni Sam, ni Bobby ou encore Cas ne soient là pour l'épauler. Il n'aimait pas les sorcières et pour cause, elles étaient toujours à l'affût de vos moindres faiblesses. Et il en avait fait suffisamment les frais au cours de ses chasses pour savoir qu'il fallait s'en méfier comme de la peste. Alors se dire qu'il était à la merci de l'une d'elles ne le réjouissait guère.

S'armant de courage, il ouvrit la porte et longea le corridor. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir croisé une salle de bal la première fois qu'il avait traversé le château mais il n'avait pas non plus ouvert toutes les portes qui s'étaient présentées à lui. A ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se tirer.

Descendant avec souplesse les escaliers, il se dirigea vers la lumière des chandeliers qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Tout ce château et son contenant était soumis à une étrange magie. Mais elle était loin d'être démoniaque. Elle était douce et envoûtante. Ce qui était curieux. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et agir. Son instinct de chasseur lui dictait de résoudre ce cas et de libérer ces pauvres gens métamorphosés. Quand bien même il devrait y laisser sa vie. C'était son devoir. Le seul et l'unique.

S'arrêtant devant une lourde porte aux reflets argentés, il frappa et entra.

Il fut soufflé par la beauté des lieux. Pas qu'il soit facile à surprendre, loin s'en faut, mais là, il devait reconnaître que cette salle était magnifique. Le sol parqueté et brillant de mille feux, les lustres aux milles couleurs, les tentures qui donnaient un cachet unique à cette pièce. Sam adorerait.

Dans un coin, près de l'âtre, une table pour deux personnes avait été dressée. A son bout, il reconnut Madame Samovar qui dispensait ces dernières recommandations.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ? demanda-t-il tout en jetant un œil sur les plats déposés sur la nappe, tentant par la même occasion de soulever les cloches avec ses mains.

- On ne touche pas Dean, vilain garnement !, l'apostropha la théière.

- Mais c'est que j'ai la dalle, moi ! Je mangerais bien trois hamburgers pour rattraper mon retard de graisse. On voit bien que vous ne…

Le regard acéré que lui lança Madame Samovar en retour le dissuada de terminer sa phrase. Il ferma la bouche et décida de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui avait été désignée.

Il souffla de mécontentement et s'absorba dans la contemplation du feu dont les flammes léchaient les verres en cristal sur la table, renvoyant des filaments multicolores.

Dos à la porte, il ne le vit pas entrer. Il ne perçut son souffle qu'à l'instant où celui-ci grogna en le dépassant pour gagner sa propre chaise.

Instinctivement, il se figea.

Dire qu'il s'attendait à ça était un doux euphémisme. Il reconnaissait avoir eu plusieurs images de son sauveur. Mais jamais il n'en n'avait eu de… il ne savait pas comment qualifier ce qui lui faisait face… Une bête ? Une bête à l'allure d'un gentleman, qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières et portait le costume d'époque sans sourciller ?

Il hoqueta sous la surprise, tentant de dépasser sa peur irraisonnée.

D'une main, il chercha son arme. En vain. Celle-ci lui avait été confisquée en même temps que les autres à son arrivée en ce lieu.

Il avisa ce qu'il avait à sa disposition et se saisit d'un couvert qu'il glissa discrètement dans sa manche. Mieux valait être prudent.

Avec difficulté, il déglutit et plongea son regard inquisiteur sur la face de la Bête qui avait pris place dans son large fauteuil. Ce dernier l'observait sans mot dire, dévoilant ses crocs sans y prendre garde.

Essayait-il de sourire ? Etait-ce une tentative d'intimidation ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais cela lui donnait la chair de poule. Dans les deux cas.

Il n'était pas homme peureux mais les circonstances l'incitaient à la plus grande réserve. Se raclant la gorge pour se donner une contenance, il se décida à le remercier et ouvrait déjà la bouche lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Ses yeux.

Pendant un bref instant, il se perdit dans les deux orbes céruléens qui le détaillaient. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Un « je ne sais quoi » de familier dans ce regard de fauve. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut la voix de Madame Samovar qui le tira de ses pensées bizarres.

- Dean, tout va bien ?

- Je l'ignore, reconnut-il. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Je lui déplais ? Pourtant il m'a sauvé la vie.

- N'en croyez rien, le rassura la théière de sa voix maternelle. Notre maître ne parle plus depuis que le sort a été jeté par la sorcière des landes. Avant il ne régnait ici que joie de vivre, fêtes en tous genres. Jeune et insouciant, notre maître était un brin égoïste et cela lui a coûté cher. Un soir d'orage hivernal, il a refusé l'hospitalité à une vieille femme à bout de force. Devant son absence de compassion, elle a révélé sa véritable identité et l'a condamné au silence et à l'enchantement. La légende raconte que seul un amour véritable brisera le sortilège, rompant le charme qui sévit sur le château et ses occupants.

- Ce qui explique le mot sur le lit. Et vous pensez que c'est moi l'amour véritable, n'est-ce pas ?

- En tous cas, nul autre ne s'est présenté au domaine depuis le sort. Vous êtes donc notre meilleur espoir.

- Et si ce n'était pas moi, s'interrogea Dean. Je veux dire, si vous vous étiez trompé, que se passerait-il ?

- Eh bien, si ce soir aux douze coups de minuit la malédiction n'est pas levée, nous serons à jamais maintenus dans cet état. Et je vous prie de croire mon garçon qu'aucun de nous ne désire cela, conclut-elle dans un soupir.

- Madame Samovar, je veux bien croire à ces fadaises pour vous faire plaisir mais l'amour véritable, ça n'existe pas, rétorqua Dean. Enfin pas dans mon monde. C'est un truc de bonne femme, un conte de fée pour les petites filles en mal d'amour.

- Et pourtant Dean, je suis sûre qu'au fond de votre cœur, dans un recoin de votre âme, vous connaissez ce sentiment. Vous avez simplement décidé de l'occulter, renchérit celle-ci.

Dean sourit devant l'aplomb de la théière. Elle ne manquait pas de charme cette vieille dame en porcelaine. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimerait bien la voir dans son état naturel.

- Pas la peine de faire votre numéro de charme avec moi, jeune homme. C'est de lui dont vous devez vous occuper, lui dit-elle en lui désignant son vis-à-vis.

Son fin sourire s'effilocha et il se renfrogna. Dieu sait qu'il avait dû faire des choses pas très catholiques au cours de ces enquêtes passées mais là il avait atteint un nouveau sommet dans l'improbabilité. Comment était-ce possible d'aimer un truc pareil ?

Il envisagea une seconde de prendre la fuite avant de se raviser. Il n'avait aucun endroit où se planquer et puis que risquait-il à essayer ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette histoire serait ébruitée. Il pouvait faire un effort pour la bonne cause. Car ces gens avaient désespérément besoin de lui.

Signe de sa gêne évidente, il passa sa main contre sa nuque et adressa un sourire contrit à son hôte. Vu qu'il ne parlait pas et que lui n'était pas classé dans la catégorie des grands bavards, ça allait être sportif.

Bon, qu'avait-il sous la main ? De la nourriture. Autant commencer par là. Peut-être que ce serait un bon point pour briser la glace ?

Il se leva et ouvrit les couvercles les uns après les autres pâlissant à vue d'œil. C'était quoi cette bouffe ? Non, sérieux, plutôt crever que de manger ça… Il jeta un regard assassin à Madame Samovar qui ne se démonta pas et le lui rendit avec un sourire radieux.

Il devrait revoir son jugement. Cette femme était diablement dangereuse. Dangereuse et motivée.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, il attrapa une assiette et se servit de ce qu'il qualifierait de ragoût. L'odeur était appétissante mais l'aspect le répugnait au plus haut point. Il en porta une autre pour son hôte et partit se rasseoir, son assiette creuse dans les mains.

Il s'installa devant son plat et l'observa, s'attendant à tout instant à voir un monstre sortir de a sauce. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une première bouchée lorsqu'un bruit de mastication et d'autres choses lui parvint aux oreilles. Relevant son visage, il se crispa en découvrant la Bête manger comme un petit porcelet. D'accord, avec ces grandes paluches, tenir une fourchette ou même une cuiller relevait de l'exploit mais là, il en mettait partout.

Une chose au moins était sûre : c'était bon.

Souriant malgré lui, il se permit de manger aussi salement, quitte à faire bondir les bonnes manières de Madame Samovar. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Le temps jouait contre eux. Donc on pouvait bien faire l'impasse sur le protocole... Ah bah non, vu le regard courroucé de la théière !

Dean dut admettre que la soirée se déroulait mieux qu'il ne l'escomptait. Après il ne fallait pas être bien difficile. Il n'avait pas osé lui faire le coup de la rose ou de la danse. Manquerait plus que ça.

Après un repas copieux, ils s'étaient simplement levés et avaient fait quelques pas sur le balcon. La température était glaciale mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation du reflet de la lune sur la surface gelé du lac entourant le domaine.

Il s'était crispé lorsqu'il avait senti une patte se poser sur son épaule. Dans un mouvement brusque, il s'était dégagé et il s'en voulut aussitôt en découvrant le regard attristé de cet être blessé.

Il ne connaissait pas son nom. Celui d'avant. Mais il lisait la douleur dans le regard azuré. Dans un autre contexte, il savait qu'il l'aurait tué. Sans remords.

Mais ici, ici il se sentait bien. Il aimait le silence qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Peu importe qu'il soit enchanté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisa qu'il ne prenait jamais de temps pour lui. L'urgence, le risque était sa vie. Mais cette nuit, peut-être que tout changerait.

Il observa à la dérobée cette Bête qui n'avait plus rien d'un homme. Malgré son état, il restait là, stoïque. Alors même qu'il aurait dû hurler de désespoir, il acceptait le sort réservé par une sorcière des décennies plus tôt.

Alors il avait décidé de l'accompagner dans ces derniers instants. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que le sort serait levé en quelques heures à peine. L'amour ne se commandait pas. Et il ne l'aimait pas. Il aimait un autre être. Cet absent qui lui vrillait le cœur et l'âme. Cet être aussi improbable que cette rencontre avec la Bête.

Castiel…

Un léger grognement lui indiqua que la Bête l'avait entendu. D'ailleurs, elle avait penché sa tête vers lui l'incitant sans doute à lui parler. Pendant une minute, il pesa le pour et le contre avant de tout envoyer balader. Après tout que risquait-il à lui livrer le fond de son âme ?

Le silence s'était imposé, d'abord tendu puis apaisé. Côte à côte, ils avaient regardé l'astre lunaire monter dans le ciel étoilé. Aucun geste équivoque. Juste la présence de l'autre près de soi.

Et puis sans y prendre garde, il avait fini par baisser pavillon. Il avait mis son âme à nu. Evoquant pêle-mêle tous ces souvenirs douloureux, heureux passés en compagnie de ses proches, de ses êtres chers qui avaient tour à tour disparu dans la guerre qu'il menait.

Et il lui avait parlé de cet homme. Non de cet ange qui accompagnait ses pas. Depuis les Enfers. Contre son gré. Et sans qui aujourd'hui il n'envisageait pas de poursuivre la lutte. Bien entendu, jamais il ne le lui dirait. Castiel avait déjà tant perdu par sa faute, il était hors de question pour lui de le déchoir totalement. Sans compter qu'ils étaient hommes tous les deux.

Il avait jeté un regard à son voisin à cette révélation et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait saisi. Deux iris aux pupilles dilatées. De joie, de colère ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais il sentit clairement la patte velue se poser contre sa nuque et le forcer à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Comme si la Bête cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Une chose tellement importante qu'elle nécessitait un contact physique.

Un nouveau grognement suivi d'autres se fit entendre mais il avait beau tenté de déchiffrer les borborygmes, il ne comprenait pas. Las de ses efforts, la Bête avait fini par sortir un calepin de sa poche et avait commencé à tracer des lettres.

C'est là que les douze coups de minuit retentirent. Perdus dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils les avaient complètement oubliés et voilà que la réalité les rattrapait soudain. Avec force. Avec violence.

Un…Deux…Trois…

Affolée, la Bête accéléra le mouvement et lui tendit le carnet. Il l'attrapa avec avidité, sentant bien l'inéluctabilité du moment mais à la lumière de la lune, il ne distinguait qu'un mot sur trois.

Quatre… Cinq… Six…

Il se tourna vers la Bête et ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia.

Son esprit se mit à hurler sous le choc. Mais quel crétin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris avant ? C'était quand même pas sorcier, non ?

Ce regard, ces gestes qui le trahissaient, ces petites attentions qui n'étaient que de lui…

Sept… Huit… Neuf…

Tout allait trop vite. Il allait le perdre s'il ne tentait pas quelque chose. Rien ne venait. Rien ne serait assez puissant pour le retenir. Rien… Sauf…

Dans un élan incontrôlé, il se jeta sur lui. S'agrippant à la masse velue et faisant fi de son apparence physique.

Si ce geste devait être le dernier, alors il se devait d'être magnifique. Fermant les yeux de rage, il l'embrassa. Sans préambule. Lèvres contre lèvres. Souffle contre souffle.

Dix… Onze… Douze…

Le temps se suspendit. L'air se raréfia autour d'eux.

Plus rien ne comptait que ce corps ferme et chaud contre lui. Plus rien ne comptait que cette bouche douce qui s'ouvrait sous ses lèvres quémandeuses. Plus rien si ce n'est ce cœur battant la chamade contre le sien.

- Cas…., exhala Dean dans un murmure de ravissement.

Le sort était levé.

**XXX**

**Dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres – Deux heures plus tard.**

Un large sourire affleurait sur le visage de Sam alors qu'il éteignait l'écran de la télévision.

Ce qui se passerait maintenant entre Dean et Castiel, il n'avait nul besoin de le voir, ni de l'entendre. Les moments d'intimité qu'ils partageraient dans l'avenir devaient leur rester propres.

Les savoir enfin heureux lui mettait suffisamment de baume au cœur pour continuer à vivre chaque jour et à lutter jusqu'au bout à leurs côtés.

Au final, de cette séquence improvisée, il ne retiendrait qu'une chose : l'amour, quelle que soit sa forme, finissait toujours par se révéler. Et il n'appartiendrait qu'à eux de l'entretenir et à s'épanouir en son sein.

Se renfonçant dans le dossier moelleux du canapé, il dit à haute et intelligible voix, forçant son hôte invisible à se manifester :

- Je sais que tu es là, Gabriel.

Un léger bruissement dans l'air de la pièce et celui-ci apparut derrière lui. N'osant pas s'approcher de crainte d'être rabroué.

A juste titre d'ailleurs.

Leur relation n'était plus hostile comme par le passé mais elle n'était pas franchement amicale non plus. L'archange prenant toujours un malin plaisir à jouer avec leurs nerfs. En particulier avec ceux de son frère, souvent à fleur de peau lorsque la victime s'appelait Sam.

Lui-même ne portait pas Gabriel dans son cœur mais au moins il lui reconnaissait, outre ses talents de menteur et de tricheur hors pair, la qualité de savoir écouter ses prières. Et il était persuadé que cette séance était à lui seul destinée. Enfin il l'espérait.

- Alors, ce cadeau te plaît-il Sam ?, souffla l'archange au même instant comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- A ton avis ?, demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Se déportant à la vitesse de la lumière, il se mit face à lui et l'observant quelques secondes, il lui jeta, une sucette à la bouche :

- A ta mine réjouie, je pencherais pour un oui.

- Et tu aurais raison, Gabriel, commença Sam avant de stopper son monologue, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose d'important, et de reprendre d'un ton plus sombre. Maintenant, si tu me permets, pour ta sécurité, il serait préférable que tu évites de reparaître ici quelque temps.

- Dean ?

- Oui Dean. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait aimé se retrouver dans le conte de la Belle et la Bête, version Disney.

- Ah je vois, Monsieur fait la fine bouche..., énonça-t-il tout en mimant les manières de Dean. Voyons, il aurait préféré quoi : Oui-Oui au pays des Bisounours ? Ca peut s'arranger. Un claquement de doigts et…

- Non. C'est bon, l'interrompit Sam en levant les bras en signe de dénégation. Je crois qu'il a compris et que lui et Castiel… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Je l'espère bien, persifla l'archange. Parce qu'avec ces deux-la, il y avait du boulot. Même Cupidon s'y est cassé les dents, pardon son arc, et a perdu patience. Et, si tu veux mon avis, il y avait de quoi…Mais bon, tout cela c'est du passé. Et à présent, ils vont roucouler comme il se doit.

Sidéré, Sam le fixa de longues secondes à l'entente de la défection de Cupidon. Ainsi l'histoire de l'amour impossible de Dean et Castiel était montée jusque-là. Tous, qu'ils soient dans les Enfers ou au Paradis, avaient tenté à un moment ou à un autre de les confondre. Aucun n'y avait réussi. Enfin, personne jusqu'à ce jour.

- Je te dois une fière chandelle Gabriel, alors accepte mes sincères remerciements en retour.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi, Sam, répondit d'un ton sobre celui-ci. Mon petit frère est aussi important pour moi que le tien. Mais si il faut attendre que Castiel se décide à bouger, on a l'éternité devant nous. J'ai juste forcé la chance. Un tout petit peu !

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Samuel retentit, le coupant dans son monologue.

A l'autre bout du fil, au milieu des grésillements et du sifflement du vent, la voix enjouée de Dean leur parvenait assourdie. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était dans l'impala car la musique formait comme un écho en arrière-plan. Malgré tout, il entendit distinctement un « Joyeux Noël Sammy ! » suivi d'un « Je rentre avec… » avant d'être déconnecté. Brutalement.

- Joyeux Noël Dean !, lança-t-il à la tonalité. A toi aussi Castiel !

Heureusement pour la faune locale, le hurlement qui suivit la coupure du réseau téléphonique se cantonna derrière les vitres de l'impala, couvrant les basses de Metallica à la radio.

Et c'est un Castiel stoïque en toute circonstance qui essuya le déluge d'insultes qui s'ensuivit. Ce dernier ne tentant même pas d'endiguer le flot. Se contentant simplement d'être là, auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait choisi, envers et contre tout.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam !<strong>

**Voilà ma version du défi organisé par le site facebook des Destiel Addicts sur le thème « Contes de Noël ». **

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
